


You Are A Wonderful Boyfriend:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Character Death, Consensual, Day At The Beach, Day Out, Death, Depression, Dinner, Drama, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Driving, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Fun, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Outing, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reality, Rescue Missions, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Anniversary of Wo Fat's death was plaguing Steve, So Danny decided on a plan to make him forget, Will Steve love his idea?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	

*Summary: The Anniversary of Wo Fat's death was plaguing Steve, So Danny decided on a plan to make him forget, Will Steve love his idea?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett couldn't believe that it was a year ago, almost going on two, that he was kidnapped, & tortured by Wo Fat, & the former Seal had shot him in between the eyes. He still had bad dreams & flashbacks from that experience. He wished for some peace, & so far, It has not came to him, & he just wants to put the experience behind him.

 

His boyfriend, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams had enough, He thinks that his man deserves to be happy, so he is gonna make sure that he is, He created a day exactly for him, some fun stuff that he wanted to try, but never got a chance to. He went to take of the first thing on his list, Making them breakfast in bed. The Blond just wants everything to be perfect, & that there are no mess ups at all, If that could happen, Danny would be a happy man indeed.

 

Steve didn't get much sleep the night before, & he didn't see the point of trying to go back to sleep again, cause he would just have more nightmares. So, He just sat in bed contemplating the last year, & a half, He realized that he couldn't take any more risks, cause he has ohana counting on him, He intends on not letting them down for anything in the world.

 

Danny was finished making their breakfast, & he entered the room, & saw that his lover was deep in thought, He shook his head, & said, "No, No, Handsome, No thinking today, It would cause you to have worry lines, & wrinkles for years to come, Shut down your brain, & just relax a bit". The Former Seal smiled, & said, "Okay, Danno, I'll try", & they dug into the best breakfast, that the loudmouth had ever made.

 

Then, When they were done, Danny announced, "We are gonna have some fun on our private beach, So, Let's get cracking here", They cleaned up, & then got into their suits, they made sure that the tray was cleaned off, & put back & the dishes were cleansed, & put in the dishwasher. The Couple were heading down to the ocean, when Steve stopped all of sudden, & was feeling anxious, The Former New Jersey Native felt coming off of him in waves.

 

"It's okay, Super Seal, I am gonna be with you, All through the time, You will not be alone again, I swear it !", he exclaimed vowing, as he kissed him on his sweet lips. He wished that he could bring Wo Fat back from the dead, torture him, & kill him again. Steve managed to relax, & they had a fun day together, The Bonus was making out in the ocean, & have total privacy, so no one can disturb them ever.

 

After they had some hot sex in the shower, Steve was slowly feeling himself again, They took the Marquis, & headed to **_Kamekona's_** , where the big man was glad to see that Steve was doing all right, despite the hell that he had been through. After late lunch/early dinner, they were just driving around, Steve made a bold move, he took Danny's hand into his, & kissed the knuckles one by one, & said, "Thank you, Danny, For making me get out, & have fun again, Also for not making me mope around, You are a wonderful boyfriend, I love you", "Love you too, Babe", & with that Steve refocused his attention on the road, while Danny just focused on the scenery in front of him, He knew that things will be all right.

 

The End.


End file.
